dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinah Drake (Prime Earth)
which she agreed to do for a while and met her future husband Kurt Lance. Drake worked for Team 7, being sent on a mission to find the Black Diamond that was corrupting the souls of those around it. - {C|Team 7 Vol 2 4}} After that mission, Dinah realized that John Lynch's plan for the team was to put them through the wringer and essentially give them powers, Dinah gaining the ability to create a deafening scream called the "Canary Cry". Eventually, Dinah would marry her team member Kurt, but soon after, she would come to believe he had been killed by her own hand . Birds of Prey A year after leaving Team 7, Dinah was still searching for remnants of the metahuman organization known as Basilisk. She had a lead that pointed to the Iceberg Lounge and so got a job as a bouncer in the employ of the Penguin. There, she met and befriended Starling and was given the codename of Black Canary. When her investigation was compromised by Batgirl, the three women joined forces in catching the Basilisk agent. This experience led Dinah to feel the need to be on a team again, the three founding the Birds of Prey. After also recruiting Katana and Poison Ivy to the team, the Birds of Prey investigated a criminal named Choke who was brainwashing civilians with a secret trigger word but failed to catch him. - Things became rocky with the team, with the roster losing Katana and Ivy soon after and gaining a former Talon named Strix. At Batgirl's urging, Dinah allowed Strix to stay at her dojo, while allowing Condor to become close to the team, though he was only intended to stay temporarily. After an ambush by Mister Freeze, the Birds of Prey learned they had been betrayed by one of their founding members - Starling, sending the team into hiding to escape the conspiracy against them. While on the run, Dinah learned that her husband Kurt Lance was alive and being used to dampen her powers by Basilisk. She soon learned that Basilisk's leader, Regulus, was in fact Dean Higgins - a man she and Kurt had worked with in Team 7. He and Kaizen Gamorra were merged into one by a combination of the Canary Cry that destroyed Gamorra Island and the psychic energy there. Her power had been what inspired him to create Basilisk as a counter to super-powered beings. He intended to use Kurt's dampening ability to remove the entire world of super-powers and then gain control. Dinah insisted she would save Kurt no matter the cost, and removed him from his bed. The result was that his amplification ability began to over-load. It was only through Batgirl's intervention that Dinah was prevented from screaming down the whole compound. Black Canary Band Rebirth After meeting the vigilante Green Arrow, he and Black Canary began a relationship and worked as partner-heroes in Seattle. Birds of Prey, Back Together Justice League of America Following the Justice League and the Suicide Squad having to work together to stop Maxwell Lord, Batman assembled a new team of heroes (and some former villains) he called the Justice League of America and recruited Black Canary. | Powers = * : Dinah possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. Her canary cry has been stated to be able to shatter a human's skull if used directly on them. She has also shown that the canary cry can enable her to fly when she uses it with precise control. | Abilities = * * * * * : She is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. She has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting. Other styles she's shown skill in include Savate, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : Dinah is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker. | Strength = Black Canary possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Dinah can therefore press (lift) at least her own body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Body Armor | Transportation = * Black Canary's Motorcycle | Weapons = * Various Martial Art Weapons | Notes = * The Dinah Lance version of Black Canary, upon which this version was based, was created by Denny O'Neil and Dick Dillin, and first appeared in . This version, however, shares its name with the original version created by Robert Kanigher and Carmine Infantino, who was Dinah Lance's mother. In the rebooted Prime Earth continuity, Dinah's last name is Lance by marriage, with her middle name being "Laurel" and still being the post crisis version of Black Canary (Dinah Lance) Black Canary v4 #12 . Her first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Duane Swierczynski and Jesus Saiz' New 52 Birds of Prey series. *Though she was married to Kurt Lance, his death rendered Dinah Drake a widow. However, when he was resurrection by way of the Samsara Serum she still goes by "Dinah Lance" and is currently Dinah Laurel Lance. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = * * * | Links = * }} Category:Team 7 members Category:Justice League of America members